Straightened
by Willowph
Summary: Sequel to 'The Look.' Harm's POV of being straightened out by Mac. HM


Straightening

Summary: Sequel to 'The Look', Harm's POV of the events following Mac's revelation.

Rating: G to PG

Spoilers: anything up to and including hail and farewell II and my fic 'The Look'

Disclaimer: not mine

Feedback: always appreciated but not required or expected.

Harm's POV

I'm sitting in my apartment playing the blues on my guitar and thinking about Mac when there's a knock on the door. I glance at the clock, 2304, Mattie's not back from Blacksburg yet, who would be knocking on my door at this hour? Only one way to find out.

I open the door to find Mac standing on the other side.

"Mac? What are you doing here?" I ask as I open the door wider to let her in.

"We need to get a few things straight Harm," she says in a serious tone.

Oh great, here it comes. She's going to say it, never, I hate that word. What comes next surprises me.

"I saw that look you gave me on the beach at Clay's," she says, "I didn't understand it until 20 minutes ago."

"Mac," I start, I don't want to hear the rest.

"Don't," she says gently placing two fingers over my mouth to quiet me, "let me get this out."

I don't know why, but I nod.

"I talked to Uncle Matt and he made me realize that when I said not yet, you heard not ever." She continued, "because of what happened in Sydney when you said not yet. You said not yet and I heard not ever, to the point that within the next few days I was wearing Mic's ring."

I start to protest again but one glance from her quiets me.

"When I said not yet, that's exactly what I meant," Mac says, "We will talk about Webb and my condition and everything else, I promise, but I need some time to work things out for myself. I need time to wrap my head around things, to figure out what I want and what I feel. I need to do that before I can even try to talk to you about it. Ok? Do you think you can live with that?"

"Ok," I say, "but I need just a little more. Give me a time frame," this time it's Mac that starts to protest. I return the gesture from earlier and place my fingers to her lips, "I'm no asked for an exact date. Just something. With a year, two years, something to hold onto."

A look of understanding passes over her face.

"I don't think it will take that long," she says with a small smile, "I promise we'll have that talk by Christmas. And if we don't you can come and bang my door down on Christmas morning."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," I say, echoing her words from years ago.

"I haven't yet," she replies in kind, "Are we ok?"

I can't believe it but I think I actually see fear in my marine's eyes.

"Of course we're ok," I tell her and then I open my arms for a hug. A hug she readily accepts.

"I can really bang your door down on Christmas day?" I can't help joking.

"As long as it's not too early," Mac replies, "we wouldn't want the neighbors to call the cops."

"I can live with that," I say as I risk placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

I can live with that. I've waited 8 years, what's another 3 months.

"Mac?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says as she pulls away from the hug to look at me.

"Why did you come over tonight?" I ask, "I mean this could have waiting until tomorrow I'm not going anywhere."

"When you said not yet I turned to Brumby," Mac says, "I took his ring only days after that conversation on the ferry. I didn't want you running off and proposing to the first woman who showed any interest."

"Mac you know there's no one in my life right now," I say, tucking a lock of her new longer hair behind her ear, "besides if I even went on a date with another woman Mattie and Jen would kill me."

"And why would they do that?" she asks playfully but her eyes are serious.

"If you recall Jen works with us and has daily exposure to one Harriet Sims." I reply, "and as for Mattie, she managed to get a confession out of me a few months ago."

"What kind of confession?" Mac asks innocently but she knows exactly what she's doing.

"She asked me if I love you," I say honestly.

"And?" Mac prompts.

"And I told her the truth," I say, "I said yes." That was it, I said it, no beating around the bush, no dancing around the words, I straight out said it. From the look of shock on Mac's face I'd say she's surprised I said it.

"So how come you can say it to her and not me?" Mac asks, once again sounding slightly vulnerable.

"I don't know," I say, "but it feels good to finally say it. I love you Mac. You don't have to say anything, this one's on me."

"I'm still not ready to have that talk but for the record I love you too." Mac says before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I should go, I have court in the morning."

I escort her to the door, "good night Sarah," I say softly.

"Night Harm,' she replies before stepping out the door.

I close the door behind her then stand with my back against the door.

I actually said it, I actually told Sarah MacKenzie how I feel about her. This is going to change everything and at the same time nothing. I sigh deeply before locking the door and walking to the window to make sure she makes it ok to her car. Once she drives off I head to bed and dreams of Sarah MacKenzie.

End


End file.
